User blog:Valentin girl/German and Lenay Halloween Game
Hey guys, Val here. So we've gotten the game in time, and they published it on web first! That is a super great choise because mostly everyone now could play it through. And for those who were waiting on Android, they published it yesterday. Now you all can play it! So, as always, I will lead you through the game, on what I thought of it. We could already saw that they made a slight different version for the trailer, again. Now, when they were kidnapped they had their costumes on, which was cool, and I've missed this in the second trailer (when they didn't had costumes on). And we could see Pigsaw in a Halloween mask. I almost didn't recognize him, wow, what a good disquize. Anyway, Pigsaw greeted the two and wished them a Happy Halloween - and he could say here when he wouldn't tell us fans Merry Christmas and Happy New Year - saying, that both of them had original vostumes, especially German (which references the evil trees in the game). He also thinks the both of them would be happy to see him, but no. I mean, how could they be happy if they wanted trick or threating instead of seeing him? And since it was Halloween, he selected horror villains (caughs) only 4 of them (caughs), while the two will be seperated and neither can help the other. While using inventory, yes. And to win the game, they must find a golden pumpkin that was hidden somewhere in the game. But seriously, was it golden? For me it was a normal orange pumpkin. Anywho, the two were then transported to an outside world, which was not expected; 'cause as we all know, Pigsaw makes everyone play their game in the building. But maybe he said to himself: "You know what? I am going to try something different this time. They were all locked inside this smelly, messed up maze, so I will take them outside, so the two of them could breath some fresh air." Or something in those lines. So they were meeting villains from movie fairy tales - making them a part of a fairy tale. I told you guys, they will be Romeo and Juliet! :P But don't add other characters from non-fairy tales, they don't count. We've also made the two Inka Game Winners dress in Halloween costumes, horay! What I was mostly suprised was seeing two characters: *First was the pig cupid.... or cupid pig? Ok, a cupid dressed as a pig. It was just a suprise. (Akward silence) *Second was Rumpel. With his big red wig. And if I remember correctly it is called the 'angry wig' - for when he is in a bad mood. I don't know what made him in a bad mood. Maybe Pigsaw called and wanted him for the game... And just seeing him made me go, Oh it's him. Yeah, I didn't liked him then, I don't like him now XD But it was quite interesting to see, that German had the 'key' to set them both free... I mean, I like it, but Lenay was just stranded on her side and waiting for German to set them off. I thought they both would reach each other and then transported back to the maze with Pigsaw. Anywho, it was a nice Halloween adventure, and Pigsaw still had his Halloween mask on :D Oh no, wait.... Alright so, German and Lenay beat the game and were released back to where they were... or did they? Aren't you a bit skeptical, if they were really going back? Hm, this would be good... for a THEORY! Stay tuned fans of Inka Games, and as always, comment and share if you want. Tootles... Valentin girl (talk) 18:00, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts